Elementalism
Elementalism was introduced into the human ecosystem around the year 380 ATU making it the newest power to be introduced into the world. Due to that fact, research is still being conducted in regards to the actual extent of an Elementalist's ability. Elementalists were born into a world that had only really come to accept Mentalists and as such, their discovery caused a lot of unrest and misunderstanding of their abilities. Elementalist humans are able to manipulate elemental reactions with direct physical or visual contact. The result of such manipulation vary between super heating solid objects, melting them or redirecting currents. Further and more developed uses of Elementalism allows the user to manipulate open fires as well as controlling the flow of water. CIPA has broken down Elementalism into the following sub-schools: Elemental current control The most common use of Elementalism is the ability control specific elemental currents with varying effects depending on the element being manipilated. This can extend to: *Aerokinesis - Elementalists can manipulate air currents and create focused gusts of wind strong enough to push objects over *Hydrokinesis - Elementalists can manipulate the flow of water and anything containing water with varying degrees of success. This can range from simply causing a disturbane in the water causing it to splash in certain directions, or it can be something more focussed such as causing it to spray in jets *Static charge - Elementalists are able to transfer any static build up from one object (or person) to another while remaining immune to its effects Particle Acceleration The second most common use of Elementalism is the ability to manipulate the properties of an object through direct contact. This can extend to: *Freezing : - An elementalist can freeze or melt objects on touch. Experienced elementalists can freeze more malleable objects (like water) into specific shapes and utilise them in combat, for example an elementalist can dip their hand into an open pool of water and freeze a section of it into the shape of a mace, formed onto the elementalist's arm. *Superheating : - An elementalist can use the same technique to superheat an object and cause it to melt, however this has varying degrees of success depending on the substance being manipulated Direct manipulation A rarer varient of the already rare power of Elementalism, certain people with this ability are able to exert their direct influence over objects that contain a large amount of their chosen element, or at least the means to create their chosen element. This can extend to: *Combustion - Some elementalists are able to focus on combustable objects (such as sparks near an unstable gas canister) and force the two objects to meet, causing a controlled explosion. This proves to be a rare technique, but a technique devastating enough to cause members of society to fear Elementalists *Pyrokinesis - Elementalists can forcibly extinguish open fires or expand them and direct their path. It is important to note that while they can control open fires, Class 1 Elementalists cannot create fire. Trivia *When their powers are used for extended periods of time, an Elementalist's eyes glow red *Aerokinesis is commonly confused with Telekenesis , causing certain people to wonder if Elementalists have been around for much longer than they realise, but mistaken for mentalits *Elementalists are wrongly believed to be able to control the weather. While this is not true, they can often sense changes in the weather, moments before those changes occur. Category:lore Category:Class 1 Category:Abilities Category:Arch Sapien Category:Powers